


Talk Shit, Get Lit (in which Rat gets set on fire for telling bad jokes)

by Punk_Slime



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Trans masc oc, Wax Play, nonbinary OC, trans OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Slime/pseuds/Punk_Slime
Summary: (Pre-burn) Freddy Krueger dripping hot wax on my oc Julian. No one's getting set on fire jk.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Rat groaned and pulled against his restraints. Though only a few minutes had passed since he was tied up, he was aching for attention. 

"Fred, c'mon... I'll beg, y'know. I'm not above begging like, at all."

Freddy was busy in the corner of the room, his back turned to Rat. Before all this, he had told him he had a surprise. Julian of course loved the idea of surprises, but was incredibly impatient in practice. As for his begging, so far it had done very little to speed things along.

"Freddyyyy," he whined pathetically, his eyes fixed on the back of the other's head.

Being ignored was a sure fire way to bring Rat to his knees. Well... among other things. This specifically made him genuinely desperate. It wasn't an act, he was like a wilting flower in need of sunlight.

Naturally, he started to whimper and shift around as much as the bonds would allow him. Somehow he would get his way. Of course Freddy didn't plan on just holding out on him. As much as he enjoyed all the teasing, he was certainly looking forward to the next part.

While he didn't move from his spot, he turned his head enough to side-eye his poor Julian. His poor, needy plaything. He didn't even have to be near the bed to know he was probably soaked by now. The wait almost always got him before the touching did. Rat nearly cried out when Fred turned away again. 

"Be a good little pet and shut up," he instructed.

His voice was always commanding, but this time he sounded particularly uninterested, which drove Julian even closer to the edge. Pressing his thighs together, he discovered he was in fact starting to soak the fabric of his briefs. Dammit. No, he didn't mind letting the other person win. He did mind when he would get too worked up and end up finishing far too early. Though he was sure Freddy had no intention of letting him get by with only one orgasm, especially if Julian finished first.

For the first time in quite a while, Julian bit his tongue. Lucky for him, Freddy was already heading back his way. The room had started to flicker. In his hand was a long, red candle. Wax had already begun to melt and roll down the sides, a few drops even meeting his fingers. It didn't seem to phase him, as his eyes were locked on the wriggling body before him. 

He had left Julian in his flannel, though it was unbuttoned, and his underwear. His hips were lifted off the bed slightly and his head was pressed back against the pillow. It looked like he would cum right then and there if Fred so much as brushed his inner thigh.

"Freddy-"

"Do you want your surprise?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I should give it to you. You've been so impatient."

"Please, Fred."

His knees locked and he wiggled his hips. Everything about being dominated turned him on. Bondage usually frustrated him though. This time was no exception. Freddy wouldn't trade it for the world. The cute, clearly pent-up face he was making was doing a good job of convincing him it was time to get started.

"Hmm... alright. Since you asked so nicely," his voice was soft, but gravelly. 

The first drop of wax made Julian jump and even yelp. The next dozen made him buck his hips and squeeze his eyes shut tight.

"Good boy," he cooed, using his free hand to caress Rat's thigh. "Do you like your surprise?"

"God, yes. But you're a bastard for making me wait," he taunted.

The drips suddenly stopped. His eyes shot open and he lifted his head in dismay.

"If you're going to be ungrateful, I'm not going to reward you."

"Wait! No!" 

Fred paused, ready to blow out the candle at a moment's notice. 

"I'm sorry, I love your presents, Fred. Please don't stop."

That horrible, wonderful, toothy grin spread across Freddy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boy finally getting that good head 😔🙏🏻

The restraints stayed in place, but Fred climbed onto the bed, pressing his knee against Rat's crotch. It earned the response he wanted, his adorable rope bunny tried desperately to grind against his leg.

Half of the candle seemed to be dried on Rat’s thighs and stomach, which would probably be uncomfortable if he wasn’t so focussed on the man leaning overtop of him. A low groan started in his chest, and he let his head lay slack against the pillow. Why’d he still mess around with this guy again?

That thought went right out the window when his underwear was pulled off of him. Out of all the people he’d slept with, Fred was by far the most proud of his oral skills. With good reason. Of all the orgasms Rat had ever had, none had made him go momentarily blind, with the exception of the ones Fred gave him with his unusually long tongue.

His head shot off the pillow almost instantly, he was waiting for… well, something to happen. Freddy took his time, smirking up at Julian as he kissed up his inner thigh. The painfully slow and purposeful trail of kisses stopped just shy of his crotch. Again he dropped his head in frustration and groaned loudly. 

Before he could complain, the sensation of Fred's hot, slick tongue pressed flat against his labia rendered him completely mute. Freddy couldn't help but chuckle, adding to the feeling as he started to lap at his folds. 

"Candle wax really gets you wet, huh?"

Now in a considerably more submissive mindset, Julian's only response was a quiet moan, accompanied by lazy nods. Who'd have guessed the off switch to sarcasm was in the vagina?

Freddy didn't bother too much more with dirty talk, content with sliding his tongue in and out of Rat instead. Occasionally flicking his tongue over his clit, causing him to jolt and spasm. Taking note of his involuntary reactions, Freddy stopped completely and sat up on the edge of the bed.

This time, Julian couldn't even lift his head. He was panting, and his eyes were clamped shut, as if trying to concentrate on reaching his climax on his own. No such luck. When he opened his eyes again, Fred was stroking himself, gazing hungrily at Julian's pussy. He could feel himself twitching.

"Please-"

"What was that?"

"Please, Fred."

"Hmm? Please what?"

The desperation alone was making his pussy drip. Freddy's low, gravelly voice was the last nail in the coffin.

"Please fuck me."

Freddy growled and clenched his jaw. That was enough. Crawling between Julian's legs, he pulled his pants down just enough to get the job done. There wasn't time to bother getting completely undressed. It took all his patience just to make sure his cock was slick enough before pushing into Julian. 

He managed to hold back just long enough to make sure he was prepared, before jackhammering into Rat. He pressed his face into his neck, kissing and biting at his neck frantically. To hold Julian in just the right spot he kept his hands on his hips, his fingers starting to leave bruises in the soft flesh.

Equally delirious, Julian was moaning and mewling so loud it should have been embarrassing. Didn't cross his mind. His words of praise and sporadic pleas for more were almost incomprehensible. Once again his legs were starting to jolt on their own, but this time Freddy didn't take that as a time to stop. If anything, he sped up, especially when Julian's entire body suddenly jolted, and he cried out. His legs were still shaking after, and tears slid down his cheeks. Freddy's finish was shockingly just as violent, Julian wasn't sure he'd pull out in time. Lucky for them both, he pulled out just before shooting all over Julian's stomach.

For a moment, they enjoyed the relative silence together. The only sound was their laboured breathing. Then abruptly, Freddy stood up and started to tidy himself up. 

"Mind untying me? Wax is one thing, but this? I don't want this drying on me." At least Rat made himself laugh.

Freddy rolled his eyes and grabbed a wash rag off a nearby dresser. Arguably as a kind gesture, he cleaned Julian up himself, wax included. The ropes stayed tied.

"Uh are you forgetting something?"

"Nope."

Fred was heading for the door.

"Hey!"

"I'll see you in the morning," he said dismissively.

With a grin and a wink he was gone, the door slammed shut behind him.


End file.
